


Kokichi's Theory of Happiness (New Heat Haze V3: Route L13)

by MediaMaxine



Series: New Heat Haze V3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Multiple Endings, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: He couldn't take it, living with a heart that only wants to disappear...This story has dark themes, suicide, depression, suicidal thoughts. If any of these are triggering topics to you or if you suffer from suicidal thoughts or depression or both, viewer discretion is highly advised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story and subsequent series that takes place in a Kagerou Project inspired universe, in which the cast of v3 each have their own role as certain characters as well as powers reminiscent or directly from the Mekkaku City Actors characters. I personally advise watching the Mekkaku City Actors anime/reading the manga or listening to the Vocaloid Kagerou Project songs to fully appreciate the source material.
> 
> There will be at least two routes for this series. This particular story happens in Route Lie, in which Kokichi primarily takes the role of Ayano and to a much lesser extent the role of *redacted*. This is the only time he will take this role within the series in the sense that he will NOT commit suicide at any other place in the series, however he will still take on the role of *redacted* and have several elements of this in the main series.
> 
> Within this story, they are students of Hopes peak however Kokichi is the Ultimate Child caregiver within this series. Kokichi and Shuichi are in a committed, long time relationship within this universe

A long drawn out sigh was let out into the morning air. 

Kokichi swung his legs back and forth. 

It really was a beautiful day.

 

* * *

Class 79 was a fairly close class. Sure, not everyone was best friends with one another but they kept up to date on each other's personal affairs.

Kaede had an upcoming performance on Thursday.

Rantaro and Korekiyo had a shared exhibition in Africa that they were currently planning out.

Kaito and Maki were both going on a date later.

Himiko was planning a show for everyone with the help of Angie, Kirumi and Tenko.

Kiibo and Miu were taking a well-needed break from a new invention of Miu's.

Gonta was telling Ryoma about a new bug that he was tasked with classifying.

Shuuichi and Kokichi were likely still sleeping, late for breakfast as always. Or maybe Shuuichi had been roped into another one of Kokichi's hair-brained schemes or pranks.

Everyone, with the exception of the normally late couple, was spending their time in the common room when they were alerted to the fact that Shuuichi had, in fact, slept in.

But Kokichi hadn't.

They were dragged out of their normal activities when Shuichi burst into the room, haphazardly dressed with messy bedhead and all, eyes frantic and wide despite the bags that weighed on them.

He cursed when he couldn't find what he was looking for and moved to leave the room.

"Hey Pooichi, no good morning!?" 

The detective froze for a moment, before looking at Miu, eyes lighting up with an apparent epiphany.

"Have you seen Kokichi?"

The words were rushed and desperate, a thinly veiled mix of hope and underlying doubt confusing the rest of the class, Miu inclusive.

"Eh? The gremlin? Why the fuck would I know? Aint he with you?"

Shuuichi visibly deflated as he moved to leave once more. His arm was swiftly grabbed.

"Wait, Shuu, what's going on!?" Kaede asked, concern evident.

Shuuichi looked at her with tears building in his eyes.

"He..."

He began sobbing.

"He's gonna kill himself."

 

* * *

 

Kokichi gazed down. 

The city of Tokyo was really beautiful from this high.

His body shivered with the strong winds such a height exposed him to, but he could only truly feel a sense of acceptance.

At this point, it was likely that his Beloved Shumai had already found his note. Only a matter of time until he either went to the rest of the class or they found their own presents.

Either way, someone was probably already searching for him.

His shoeless feet felt weightless from over the edge of the school's roof, his shoes neatly posed behind him with the envelope resting against them.

He uncapped the two bottles he had with him and downed both their contents at a leisurely pace. 

The could really stand to make this stuff taste better, maybe they introduce a Grape Panta flavour.

 


	2. Chase

The school was a madhouse.

Word tended to spread very quickly in the main school building. And Kokichi did not help that in the slightest.

In the main entry for the dorms, a large amount of graffiti littered the walls as well as streamers, balloons and, was that confetti? littered the room. Almost like a celebration had occurred.

None of this served as a comfort for the 79th.

Shuuichi had recovered somewhat by the time they had got to the entry but his reaction was akin to if he had seen Kokichi's body. 

Clearly, none of this decoration was as good as it claimed to be on the surface.

Classes 77 and 78 all seemed to recognise the situation and a school-wide search ensued.

Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

 

Kokichi gave a blank stare forward as the sounds of intense movement and shouts of what seemed to be his own name resonated.

He gave a hollow little laugh.

His detective really did work fast.

* * *

 

There was no sign of him anywhere.

Not in the dorms.

Not in any in any known classroom.

Not in any supply closet.

Not in his lab.

Not in any of their labs.

No sign of him in the kitchens.

Nothing in the cafeteria.

None.

Not a trace.

Nothing.

**Nothing!**

**_NOTHING AT ALL_!**

* * *

 

Kokichi stood.

* * *

 

 

Koizumi's friend had spotted him on the rooftop.

They could reach him in time!

They could stop him!

He could save him!

There's hope left!

...

The door was locked.

* * *

 

Kokichi could hear the frantic shouts. See the door trembling off its hinges.

He stepped backwards slowly.

One...

Two...

* * *

Gonta smashed the door open.

* * *

Kokichi and Shuuichi's eyes the moment the door was gone.

"Three"

* * *

...

....

.....

......Kokichi Ouma backed off of the building.

His face had the most genuine smile most had ever seen from him.

His eyes shined with all his true emotions, unguarded for once in his life.

Shuuichi screamed.

* * *

 Shuuichi broke away from Kaede's frozen grip.

He ran to the ledge.

He saw Kokichi collide with the hard pavement.

Gonta was the sole reason he hadn't followed.

* * *

 ...

.....

........

........

 

"Today, the Ultimate Child Caregiver has chosen to attempt to take his own life.

The Hope's Peak Academy has taken the responsibility in all regards to his possible recovery or funeral.

More details will be given at a later date.

He remains in our prayers and hearts.

Now on to our regularly scheduled programming."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two possible endings here. The TRUE ending and the If ending.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope they're happy and laughing, at every new day  
> And if they just couldn't take it, they won't run away

The day was truly beautiful.

The sky was clear, promising a bright future.

What a laugh.

* * *

Kokichi Ouma had been an enigma.

He was the head caretaker of his orphanage, the youngest out of the batch no less.

He kept the spirits of his charges high with jokes, pranks and jests and tutored each and every young soul who had the fortune to enter his embrace. 

He created a brigade of sorts.

Started with ten other orphaned children when he was a mere six-year-old.

Mayu.

Mokuba.

Ai.

Kokoro.

Kato.

Satoshi.

Giichi.

Ren.

Akiyuki.

Shuuichi.

They all came from between fairly poor to horrifically cruel circumstances. Therefore they each were allotted their own little roles to fit their personalities and ambitions.

Unfortunately, only one of the group of eleven was ever taken in past their initial arrival at the orphanage.

 However, despite this, the remaining and others made homes with Ouma acting as their brother, uncle, parent and friend.

He was an astounding, admirable young man, who sadly lost his will too early but managed to touch many hearts.

Kokichi will be dearly missed.

* * *

 

"Oh Oba-san, stiff as always, how boring!"

Kokichi gave a large grin that just managed to stay afloat for a few seconds.

He walked through the congregation with lax steps.

Quiet sombre faces at all corners.

He gave a small scoff at the distance of the owner of the orphanage's words.

She had always been a distant old prude, all order, no fun.

She absolutely hated him for the first few months, looking at him as though he was an unsightly blemish upon her immaculate facility.

That was until she realized how much the rest adored him. After that, she left them to him with slight assistance with the caretakers for the cooking and cleaning, though he quickly took over the former.

Still, there was a begrudging respect between them that showed in her speech. Not quite enough for her to truly miss him or shed any tears but just enough for her to pay her respects to her own grandson.

 

He walked further.

 

The back to middle pews was lined with both helpers from the orphanage as well as a majority of the school, more genuine in their sadness than good old granny.

 

Further.

 

In the rows near the front were children, teens and young adults.

All of whom he had taken care of.

Wails poured from the younger ones. Little Hime, one of the longest and youngest of his charges, only eight as opposed to the underweight three-year-old he met was inconsolable.

Her initial screams were heart-wrenching. She kept begging for him to come back, stay with her, take her with him, _don't leave me like mommy did, please Kokichi-Nii, **Kokichi-Nii!**_

The little girl was curled up in a ball, clutching a little doll that he made her, a tiny little clown girl with a little matching locket to the one he gave her for her fifth birthday.

Funny how your heart can still ache even when you don't even have one anymore.

 

 

Further.

 

 

His classmates.

They looked horrible.

Korekiyo was the most composed, though his face seemed to be set in a frown or grimace under his mask.

Kirumi stood behind the rest. Her posture as ridden as always but her eyes had bags and possessed a watery quantity.

Ryouma kept his head down, his large eyes barely visible from below his hat but trained on the coffin.

Tenko kept a relatively strong face but it was obvious that her tears were genuine even as she quietly repeated 'stupid degenerate' over and over into her hands.

Himiko was wide awake and loudly sobbing with the gentle giant, Gonta, who was trembling with the force of his sobs.

Rantaro and Kaede both kept sombre gazes on the coffin. With Kaede occasionally sniffling and Rantaro consoling her.

Kaito and Maki both looked at the coffin as well as if expecting this to be an elaborate prank.

Miu and Kiibo were uncharacteristically quiet. Miu seeming to genuinely cry and Kiibo sobbing openly.

Angie had her normal smile and bubbliness, however, there was a respectful lack of Atua and giggling from the aloof young woman. 

 

 

Further still.

 

 

 

 

DICE.

 DICE.

They radiated sadness. Yet.

They wore the costumes he made them. 

White uniforms personalised for the wearer, handmade masks either covering their faces or held gently in their hands.

He almost couldn't stand to look at them.

He walked in front of them, analyzing their postures and expressions.

Mayu.

Mokuba.

Ai.

Kokoro.

Kato.

Satoshi.

Giichi.

Ren.

Akiyuki.

Shuuichi.

Shuuichi.

Shuuichi was openly sobbing. Tears streaming down his face even now. 

Huh.

Apparently, ghosts can cry even without tear ducts. 

* * *

"You know, I really am happy here! You know dead and all. But that's a lie. It's probably worse than living right now! Everyone's sad and I can't even do anything about it! Some child caregiver!"

"Which is why you have to let me go, Shuu-chan. None of this obsession and depression is helping anyone move on. So please Shuuichi, let me die." 

...

...

"Thank you."

...

...

* * *

May his soul rest in peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i am not that familiar with Japanese customs towards the dead, this mostly came from my experience in Jamaican/Christian funerals.


End file.
